


抉择

by Haru_la_Kaze



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想 14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze
Summary: 施工中





	抉择

**Author's Note:**

> This work is donated to all volunteers, donators and authors on AO3 - who not only write for sensation, but also express their soul.
> 
> 献给我的朋友——没有你，我无法重新拾起笔。

1、泽赞部

草原上的风一直都很凌冽。从东北方刮来的气流，于挡风巨岩处折转了方向，然后呼啸着扬起风沙，从月神沙漠上穿过。  
或许是拜着气象所赐，太阳神草原上一向风和日丽，在明媚阳光下的草原显得狂放而壮阔——一如冒险者最波澜壮阔的梦想，哪怕是再老练的人，见了这样苍茫的景色，也会长长呼出一口浊气，继而重新让热血点燃内心中的激情。  
——这股带着寒意的风，或许对于初来乍到的访客，是最能让头脑冷静下来的。  
不过对于拉拉菲儿来说，太阳神草原的大风着实令他苦恼。一阵突如其来的强风扬起了他的学者帽，拉拉菲儿的反应很快，他跳起来伸手去够帽子，帽檐上挂着的流苏从他手中悄然滑走——那顶帽檐伞状般展开的小帽子瞬间就飞到对他而言两、三倍高的地方。  
拉拉菲儿有些恼火，在草原上要找到适合学者的装束可不简单，而这已经是他来到草原后，飞走的第三顶帽子了。  
“矮墩墩，你就不能管好自己的帽子吗？”  
高大的黑影遮蔽了太阳，草原上的黑色奥拉顺手抓住帽子，重新戴到拉拉菲儿的头上；似乎光是这样还不放心，奥拉轻轻按住帽顶向下压了好几下，确认卡在拉拉菲儿的脑袋上后才略有带犹豫地松手。  
他还随时准备再帮这个小不点抓一次帽子。  
“压到耳朵了，小奎恩！——还有不要用奇奇怪怪的别称，我有响亮的名字呀！”  
小奎恩——奎恩涅斯看着那个堪堪超过他小腿的小人，带着些不耐烦的语气，倒是好好叫了对方一声：“乌维塔塔……唉，我还是觉得你的名字真奇怪。小不点，你要找的药草都找到了吗？”  
乌维塔塔转过身，展示了身后鼓鼓囊囊的背包。  
“都找到了，我们回去吧！走得快些，就能落日前回到部族了。”  
“还不是因为你腿太短。”  
“什么呀！我走得并不慢呀 ！”  
两人一边斗嘴一边赶路，抢在红霞满天前回到了部族暂居的草场。  
奎恩涅斯所属的部族名为泽赞部，是四处寻找丰美牧草而不定期迁居的游牧民族。越是靠近临时的住所，便能看到越来越多云彩般蓬松洁白的小羊卧在草地上休息；更远处，以彩旗点缀的明黄色帐篷松松散散地环绕成一个圈，从那中间升起灰色的袅袅炊烟直达天际。  
“是乌维塔塔！”  
“学者！”  
最先迎接他们的是牧羊归来的孩童，“乌维塔塔”这个名字发音新奇有趣，比他们更加矮小的拉拉菲儿性格温柔而和善，他的脑子里似乎藏着说不完的故事，让这群孩子每天都缠着他，不厌其烦地喊着他的名字。  
泽赞部的成人就没有乌维塔塔这样的好脾气，奎恩涅斯像驱赶羊群一样推开小孩：“让开！别挡着路！”  
出身在草原上的孩子也不恼怒，他们笑嘻嘻地四散开来，钻进帐篷间的缝隙开始了其他游戏。  
“别跑太远——！天黑前要回来！”奎恩涅斯冲着小孩们消失的方向喊了一声，回过头正对上乌维塔塔绿水晶似的眼睛。  
“干、干嘛啊！”  
“小奎恩，很温柔呀。”  
“你干什么说这个！我……”奥拉还想再辩解两句，却被远远传来的女声打断了。  
“啊！乌维塔塔先生——！你回来啦，我们做了新鲜的羊奶糕，快来尝尝呀！”不远处，热情的年轻奥拉少女大大咧咧朝这边挥舞着手臂，“奎恩涅斯也在啊！你也一起来吧！”  
乌维塔塔跳起来也挥了挥手：“小奎恩，有羊奶糕吃呀！”  
相对于坦然接受异性青睐的拉拉菲儿，奎恩涅斯还是不太习惯应对年轻女孩。  
“你去吧，我先回族长那里一趟。”他不太好意思地挠了挠鼻尖，眼看着圆滚滚的小人钻到女孩堆里去。  
——艾欧泽亚人，难道都不会感觉害臊吗？  
奎恩涅斯心想，为什么乌维塔塔和女孩子——不是战斗人员的柔弱女孩也能相处得这么好呢？和自己一样是猎手的女性，倒是可以好好说话；可遇上不会打架的少女，奎恩涅斯往往是沉默着避开：太过慎重的态度或许会让人感到压力，而无拘无束的状态又可能伤害到对方。  
乌维塔塔是怎么调节的呢？  
这样思考着，奎恩涅斯不知不觉就来到族长的帐篷前。这顶帐篷也没什么不同，唯一不一样的，是厚毡布的帘门以鲜艳的红色绸缎点缀。


End file.
